


【博君一肖】变装 4（完）

by Balingwuhao



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balingwuhao/pseuds/Balingwuhao
Kudos: 110





	【博君一肖】变装 4（完）

“别...别用那个呜呜....”肖战看到跳蛋整个人都不好了。

王一博不疾不徐地打开厨房的吊柜，拿出一瓶新的润滑剂。看来乱放东西还是有好处的。

肖战听见身后挤润滑剂的动静，裙子都顾不上直接强撑着爬起来就跑，还没迈几步就被一双大手按在了餐桌上。

“不要！”肖战挪着身子伸手抵抗，却正被王一博一根手指戳进臀缝，腿霎时软了下来，“嗯.......”

长久在性事的默契让王一博轻易地就找到了肖战的敏感点，肖战也很快就起了反应，手指在在体内发出咕叽的水声。

三根手指充分扩张后，王一博把跳蛋缓缓插了进去。

“啊........不........”跳蛋进入最敏感的区域，陌生的感觉让肖战本能扭着屁股想把它挤出去。

王一博拿起遥控器按下最低一档。

“呃啊......”叫声一下变了调，肖战赶紧捂住嘴，不想让自己发出奇怪的声音，“唔.........”

“手放开，叫出来。”

“不唔.....嗯啊......”屁股上挨了不轻的一掌，肖战一个松懈就被王一博把手扭到了身后。

“啊......嗯哼.....”肖战不受控地随着跳蛋的频率低哼着。

开始并不算很快，隔两秒一次，过了一会王一博渐渐把频率调成隔一秒一次，每秒一次。

“啊啊啊....一啊....博.....呜....”跳蛋刺激着体内带来的震动感让肖战小腹麻麻的，泪痕早就干了又湿，“呜.....老、老公......呜.....”

王一博看着眼前人被振动着手脚指绻起，小红屁股晃来晃去的样子，身下也硬得紧，禁不住又甩了巴掌上去。

“啪！”“啪！”

体内含着东西又被连续抽打，一下子进的更深了，刺激到身体最敏感的地方，肖战“哇”地哭着拿手捂住屁股，使出浑身的劲转过身，半瘫着用腰靠在桌沿，“不要呜呜呜...”

王一博拖出一把椅子向前迈了一步一腿踩在上面，小兔子怕的想往后退却无路可走，毫无悬念的被夹在了腰下摁在腿上双腿腾空。

“再躲！”王一博低头重重拍着快撅到眼前的小屁股。

“呜呜！啊.....呜呜.....不敢了....”

“啪！”“不许躲！”“啪！”

腿够不到地彻底没了安全感，肖战唯一的希望就是抱紧王一博的腿哭，“嗷呜.......错....错了.....求求老公呜呜......

“啪！”“不听话就该被揍光屁股！听见没！”

“听..听见了.....呜哇.....”

直到小兔子扑腾不动了，王一博终于停下来了。

受伤的小动物软软地趴在腿上，呼出的气都带着细微的哽咽。王一博上手轻轻揉了揉高肿的小屁股，小兔子又抖了一下，这才把跳蛋拿出来，抱人起了回了卧室。

王一博准备进入的时候肖战夹着小屁股不乐意，趴在床上哭唧唧地缠着腿。

还治不了你了。

耳朵被舔着，这是肖战除了身后最敏感的地方，没几下就妥协地分开腿。

“再分。”王一博拍拍他的大腿内，“不够，继续。屁股撅起来。”

小兔子尽力地撅着，王一博继续把他的身体打开，摆成了标准的青蛙趴。

跳蛋拿出去了半天，取而代之的又是无尽的空虚。肖战羞涩地晃了晃屁股，把头埋在枕头里软着嗓子，“老公你进来吧......”

小妖精。

隐私的地方敞开邀请着身后的人，哪有不接受的道理。

进入的时候温柔又坚挺，几乎是直接就顶到了最深处。王一博手抬着肖战的腰，一下一下坚实又规律地顶撞着。

“嗯........哼......”肖战被撞的又痛又爽。

王一博拽着肖战的猫耳朵让他仰起头，附身耳语，“老公操的宝宝爽吗？”

“呜....爽.....啊哈.....”

“以后还穿女装吗？”

“不......呜！”

王一博“啪”地扇上去，狠狠顶了一下，“错了。”

“嗯？”肖战泪眼朦胧地回过头。

“啪！”“再想。”

“呜.....穿......”小兔子瞎蒙答案。

“穿给谁看？”小狮子凶巴巴。

“老公.....”

操。

“宝宝真知道怎么勾人。”王一博在他脖颈上咬了个草莓。

小兔子回头撅着嘴咿咿呀呀地索要着亲亲。

“小屁股果然更惊艳了呢宝宝。”王一博顶着肖战的身后，轻轻掐了一下，快速用嘴把小兔子的哭声堵在了唇齿间。


End file.
